thesecretseriesfandomcom-20200213-history
This Book Is Not Good For You
This Book is Not Good For You is the fourth book in Pseudonymous Bosch's The Secret Series. ''This book focuses on the sense of smell. Plot Cassandra and Max-Ernest find themselves on an adventure to save Cass' mom from the evil Señor Hugo. Cass is forced to give Señor Hugo the Turning Fork, that makes any food or drink, as long as you have had it before, or your ancestors have had it. Yo-Yoji comes along for the ride as well, and its because of him that they trace Cass' mom and the Midnight Sun to a zoo called ''Wild World. When they find the Midnight Sun, they find a whole lot of chocolate. Yo-Yoji is hungry and eats a piece. He convinces Cass to have some too. Max-Ernest won't have any because he thinks he will have a allergic reaction. Both Cass and Yo Yoji get taken to the past of their ancestors because of the chocolate, but their bodies stay with Max-Ernest. Yo Yoji becomes a samurai, and Cass begins talking old english. Max-Ernest hides in an air vent as Ms. Mauvais and Dr. L come in with Señor Hugo. They take Yo-Yoji outside and leave him there, but they take Cass and try to force the secret out of her. When they finally leave with Cass, Max-Ernest escapes and finds Yo-Yoji, who now talks in Japanese and thinks he is a samurai. Using the de-coder, Max-Ernest finds out what Yo-Yoji is saying, and tells him to find Cass and her mom. Meanwhile Cass has been locked up in an animal cage with a french girl named Simone. Cass finds out that her mom is in the cage next to hers. Then Yo-Yoji comes in and fights a giant Mamba and gets it to slither off into the bushes with the tall woman Daisy calling, "Peaches come back!" Cass and her mom are reunited, but Señor Hugo, Dr. L, and Ms. Mauvais are still after the trio. Owen has seen them and brings some very odd looking "police" (a.k.a. the carnies in the Terces Society) to come in and stop them. Señor Hugo and Cass have a showdown of words, Hugo gives her some chocolate and tells her to eat it, but she puts it in her bag instead. Then Yo-Yoji comes in (still as a samurai) and fights Hugo. The trio get the Turning Fork back, and they make an antidote for chocolate (vanilla) and give it to Yo-Yoji, who becomes himself again. later, Pietro tells Cass that she is supposed to be the secret keeper, to know the secret and not tell anyone. Max-Ernest finds out that he isn't actually allergic to anything, and tries chocolate for the first time. Cass then remembers the chocolate in her bag that is supposed to be so strong that she will learn the secret. She tells Max-Ernest what she will do, and just in case, tells him to tell her mom she loved her. Then she took a bite. This is the last chapter of the novel, This Book Is Not Good For You. It's really the only way to explain properly. A Chapter without a Number, Or a Name... She was in the meadow again. But now it was night. A full moon reflected silver on the tall grass. The taste of chocolate lingered in her mouth, a dim reminder of a faraway place she left, or so it seemed, long, long, ago. In front of her was the Jester's tent, its candy- striped sides billowing in the breeze. As she stepped closer, a cloud passed over the moon, shrouding the tent in darkness. Holding her breath, she parted the tent flaps and looked inside, ready to meet the Jester once more- A fiery white glow blinded her eyes It was as if she were staring into the center of a midnight sun. 'THE END' A quarter of the way through the book, the author tells you that a chapter is missing, and he hints that he thinks you might have stolen them. Then he comes back later on and says he now knows you did not take the chapter. How can he know such a thing? He found a white glove on his desk, and Pseudonymous Bosch does not wear gloves. He says it was only a matter of time before the Midnight Sun came after him, but he is worried all the same. Halfway through the book you receive a message from the Midnight Sun telling you that the author (Pseudonymous Bosch) is a liar and a fraud. They also tell you that they are a group of doctors and spiritualists and that they want you to join them. Category:Books